Dante & Bayonetta: Fated
by Diana K. DeNoire
Summary: Dante and Bayonetta cross paths and shocking revelation is revealed to Bayonetta and in the middle of all this, the Umbra Witch and the Devil Hunter fall in love. A/N: I re-imagined the the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches for this story. I also do not own rights to any of the characters, rights belong to Capcom and Platinum Games. The only thing I own is story in which I used them in


_Dante strolled into Gates of Hell Bar. He had heard about the place and he was not disappointed. He saw a black bald man wearing sunglasses who was behind bar and sensed that he probably owned the place. However it was the woman that was sitting at the bar that caught his eyes. She was definitely a looker. Her long black hair, perfect ivory skin, glasses and skin-tight bodysuit. Just looking at her was making Dante hard. He had to meet this woman and so he made his way over to the bar. The woman looked up and raised an eyebrow and then smirked.._

"Buy you a drink there, babe" Dante asked

"Thank you. However, I have drink already" said Bayonetta as she raised up her glass.

"Beer, strongest you got" Dante said Rodin

_Bayonetta smirked, looking at Dante up and down. Dante noticed this and smiled at her. It was clear that she liked what she was seeing. Dante watched as she seductively licked the lollipop and then placed it in her mouth sucking it. Dante raised an eyebrow as he tried to control himself. Soon Rodin placed the beer in front of Dante and Dante handed him a twenty dollar bill._

"I see you have been checking me out there, honey" said Dante

"And you were checking me out, were you not?" asked Bayonetta with a smile.

"What's not to check out? Perfect figure, beautiful skin" said Dante

"My, aren't we forward" said Bayonetta as she smirked

"It's a gift" said Dante.

"I just bet it is" said Bayonetta

_Bayonetta took the lollipop out of her mouth and started licking it seductively._ _Dante shifted uncomfortably. Not because he was nervous, but because this woman was turning him on._

"I'm looking for some information" Dante as he tried to keep his composure

"About?" Bayonetta asked

"A demon was spotted around here kidnapping young women. A chubby person sent me here." said Dante.

"Must have been Enzo, the little shit. Well, I know nothing about such an event. However, Rodin might know" said Bayonetta as she pointed to Rodin.

"So, what do you know" Dante asked Rodin

"Yeah, I might have heard about something like that going on. I heard that some demon is looking for brides. Very special brides, pure ones I hear." said Rodin.

"Virgins no doubt. Another one" said Dante as he placed his empty glass on the bar.

"Yeah, the brides must be virgin. From what I hear, the demon that has been doing this is looking to summon a powerful Demoness and must have twelve pure maidens to marry and then sacrifice them" said Rodin as he took Dante's glass and refilled it with beer and placed it back in front of Dante.

"I see" said Dante as paid Rodin another twenty dollars and then glancing over at the woman and running a hand along her leg.

_Bayonetta felt this and smirks at him and then shocked him with lightening_

"That tickles!" said Dante

"Hmm, maybe next time I should put a little more into it" Bayonetta said seductively.

"Duly noted, Name's Dante" he introduced himself.

"Bayonetta" she said as she winked at him.

"Do you flirt like that with all the guys?" Dante asked

"Just the ones that I find dangerously hot" said Bayonetta.

"You're not bad looking yourself there" said Dante.

_Rodin clears his throat to get Dante's attention_

"If you wish to find the demon that you are looking for. You should check out this place called "Celestial Paradise". Rumor has it that's where the demon has been getting his brides. He has nine at the moment, he's looking for the last three" said Rodin.

"Celestial Paradise? Sounds angelic" said Dante

_Rodin nods and hands Dante a flyer_

"Perfect trap, wouldn't you say" said Rodin

"A smorgasbord if u ask me" said Dante.

"Exactly, the directions to the place are on the back. Good luck bagging your demon, Devil Hunter" said Rodin with a smile.

_Dante smirks and tosses him a halo_

_Bayonetta fakes a yawn_

"Halos are so boring" she said

"I take it you can find something less boring?" Dante asked.

"Oh yes, however it will have to wait" she said

"Then maybe you can help with shall we say a little hunt?" Dante asked.

"I would, but demon hunting is not my thing. I summon such creatures. Anyway, I think this is something you are more than capable of handling on your own, Cheshire" said Bayonetta.

"Suit yourself toots" said Dante as he finishes the beer and grabs the guitar case and heads for the exit.

"Oh Dante!" said Bayonetta.

_Dante stops and turns to look back_

_Bayonetta tosses him a protective charm_

"You might need that. Where you are headed, it will come in handy" said as winked at him

"And if you survive, meet me at edge of the city I would love for you to show me exactly tough and hard you can be" she said seductively.

_Dante caught the charm_

"Looking forward to it" he aid

"Later, Dante" said Bayonetta

_Dante waves and walks out the bar_

_As Dante walked out of Gates of Hell. Rodin looks at Bayonetta and smirks. He sees that look in her eyes and knows what she's thinking._

"What?" Bayonetta asked

"I know that look, Bayonetta. It's that look you always get when something or someone has peaked your interests" said Rodin.

_Bayonetta just she shrugged her shoulders_

"He's interesting and I have a thing for boys who like danger" she said

_Rodin smirks at her as he walks to the other end of the bar_

"Well, if you are gonna follow him. You are going to need these" said Rodin as he slides to Bayonetta a pair of purple-chromed guns with black half-moons on the barrels.

"You are always prepared, aren't you?" Bayonetta asked as she smirked

"It's pays to always be prepared" said Rodin

_Bayonetta finishes her drink and lollipop and take the guns and gets up from the bar._

"Have fun and try not to get yourself killed" said Rodin

"I have no intention of getting myself killed. I have a date to keep later" said Bayonetta.

_Bayonetta sexily struts out of Gates of Hell, while Rodin just simply smirks. She is quite a woman, Rodin inwardly made a bet with himself. Either the Devil Hunter and the Umbra Witch would either kill each other or fall in love with each other._

_Outside the bar, Enzo's back was to Bayonetta as he was looking around the corner. It was almost as if he were hiding from someone. She smirked, she was gonna have a little fun at Enzo's expense and quietly snuck up behind him._

"Boo!"

_Enzo screamed as he jumped up high in the air and then turned to see that it was only Bayonetta._

"NOT FUNNY!" Enzo screamed

"Actually, it was quite amusing to see you jump and scream like a little girl" said Bayonetta.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" said Enzo.

"Enzo, one has to have a heart in order to have a heart attack. And I don't think you have one quite honestly" said Bayonetta.

"Now that's just cold" said Enzo

_Bayonetta rolled her eyes_

"Oh, Please. Spare me your pathetic attempt to prove that you actually have feelings to hurt" said Bayonetta.

"Humph" said Enzo as he crossed his arms

_Bayonetta just walked passed Enzo without as so much as giving him a second look. Curious as to where she was headed, Enzo decided to ask._

"Where are you headed?"

"None of your business" said Bayonetta

"Geez, what a bitchy attitude" said Enzo

_Enzo heads into the Gates of Hell Bar and the door closes behind him._

_Dante arrives at Celestial Paradise. From the outside and the inside, it looks like your typical dance club with an angelic theme. However, Dante knows that underneath the scantily-clad yet angelic looking waitresses and dancers that Celestial Paradise was anything but angelic._

_The place reeked of demons and he soon spotted his target. A demon disguised as a handsome gentleman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and flawless skin. He watches as he leads three young women to the back of the club. Dante follows them, but hangs back so that he won't be detected._

_He arrives at a room with double doors and suddenly screams are heard from the room. Dante burst through the doors and before him, twelve young women are chained to the floor and all of them are dressed in wedding dresses and in a circle._

"Tonight, my beloved Mistress shall arise and rule this world!" said the Demon.

"Not if I have something to say about it, Pal!" said Dante

_Dante jumps in the middle of the circle and starts shooting all of the chains, freeing the women. The demon shows his true form and attacks Dante. As Dante begins to shoot, wounding the demon. The demon soon calls on his minions. The angelic waitresses and dancers arrive and transform into demons._

"Well, so much for thinking that angels are innocent. Looks like these dames are just plain evil bitches" said Dante.

_Dante starts shooting at some, while cutting down others with his sword Rebellion. And while he was holding his own, Dante soon realizes that he is outnumbered._

"Shit! I'm surrounded, come on you sons of bitches" said Dante

_The demons continue to attack Dante and all hope seems lost when a whistle is heard from above and everyone looks up_

"I thought you might need some help" said Bayonetta and she winked at Dante.

_Dante smirks at Bayonetta _

"I thought you didn't hunt demons?" he said

"Well, I am making an exception in this case and besides, you owe me a date later. Wouldn't want you getting killed" she said and she blows Dante a kiss.

_Dante grins hoisting Rebellion onto his shoulder_

"Heh, THIS IS TURNING INTO ONE HELL OF A PARTY! Lets rock_!" _he shouted

_Bayonetta drops down and brings out her new guns and starts shooting. The Demons are being mowed down by both Dante and Bayonetta. One of the demons grabs Bayonetta by her hair, which angers her_

"No touchy my hair, bitch!" she said as she shot the demon.

_Dante slashes at a few of the demons and pulls out Ivory and blows one demon's head off before it could get the jump on Bayonetta_

_Bayonetta smiles at him_

"Thanks, Cheshire" said Bayonetta

"No thanks needed, May I have this dance Milady?" Dante asked

_Bayonetta smiles big_

"Let's dance baby!" said Bayonetta.

_Bayonetta and Dante stand back to back start shooting at the same time, mowing down more and more of the demons until the main demon is left standing._

"Just how I like them. Dead!" said Dante

_Bayonetta smiles and then suddenly jumps up to the high window where she entered and prepares to leave._

"Hey where ya going toots? The party is just getting exciting" said Dante

"I've done my part. Now the rest of the shit is yours to deal with. Besides, I have to freshen up for our date, remember" Bayonetta said as she winks at him and disappears.

_Dante smirks before turning to the head demon and drawing Rebellion_

"So where were we before we were distracted?" said Dante

_Dante swings Rebellion at the demon, slashing him in half. As Dante dusts his coat off, the demon dissolves into dust and soon the building comes crumbling down. Dante quickly gets out._

"I hope they got insurance, now to get ready for my date" said Dante

_Dante hops onto the motorcycle and zooms into the night._

_Dante soon arrives at the edge of the city and waits for Bayonetta. He hopes she didn't stand him up, not after all the flirting that they been doing at Gates of Hell and at the now destroyed Celestial Paradise._

"Waiting for me, Cheshire?" said Bayonetta

_Dante turns around and stares at a sight to behold and lets out a loud wolf whistle_

_Bayonetta smirks as she sexily walks up to him _

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" she said

"Nah, just got here a few minutes ago" said Dante

"Shall we?" asks Dante as he holds his elbow out for her to take.

"Actually, I had something else in mind" said Bayonetta

_Dante looks at her tilting his head in confusion_

"Such as?" Dante asked

_Bayonetta brings out her guns Scarborough Fair and aims them at Dante as he jumps back and pulls out Ebony and Ivory_

"What's your game Bayonetta?" Dante asked

"I merely want to test you is all. Like I said back at Gates of Hell, I want to see how tough and hard you are" say Bayonetta as she winks back and fires at him purposely missing, unknown to Dante.

_Dante unloads Ebony and Ivory just barely missing Bayonetta_

"Ooh! Yeah. This getting me all hot and bothered" she said as she continued shooting at Dante, purposely missing and then jumping over him and lightly, but firmly kicks him in the back, slightly injuring him.

_Dante quickly turns back and launches a sweep kick. Bayonetta hits the ground, but quickly recovers. The shooting, kicking and punching go on for twenty minutes until Bayonetta comes face to face with Ebony in her face. However Dante has one of Scarborough Fair in his face. Dante is puzzled by all this._

"Seems we're evenly matched, babe" said Dante

"Yes, we are and you are indeed a very tough man. Lucky me" said Bayonetta as she winks at him.

"I've always had a thing for a woman who can kick ass" said Dante

_Bayonetta smiles_

"And I have thing for men who like danger" said Bayonetta

_Dante smirks as he holsters Ebony and Ivory. Bayonetta puts away Scarborough Fair, but soon walks away. Once again, Dante is puzzled._

"You still want that date, Bayonetta?" Dante asked

This was it, my dear Dante. But don't worry, I have feeling that we will see each other again. And when that day comes, we will have real date" she said as she winked again and disappears into the night.

_As Bayonetta disappears into the night, Dante could do nothing but whistle and then got on his motorcycle and zoomed back his office, Devil May Cry. High upon a building, Bayonetta watches as Dante zooms off into the night. Bayonetta found herself very much impressed by Dante. _

_Not only was he a worthy sparing partner, but he was also handsome, especially for a half-demon. She had actually heard the rumors about a half-demon Devil Hunter and who would have thought that she would actually meet him. Bayonetta smiled._

_As she walked away, she found herself thinking about him. And she wondered to herself if maybe it was possible for a half-demon and a witch to have a romantic relationship. She soon shook that thought from her mind, she had her contract to fulfill to Inferno. There was no way that she, an Umbra Witch and the Devil Hunter could ever have a life together_

_Or so she thought._

_A year has passed and Dante has been called to a city where the people suspect that demons have overrun a local church. The moment Dante arrives, people are eying him and whispering about his strange silvery white hair. Not to mention, they are curious about what is in his guitar case. Not overly concerned about what people are saying or their judgmental stares, Dante heads to his destination._

_Dante soon arrives at the church and is met by the priest who runs that church. Dante sees that the priest is frighten._

"You...are the Devil Hunter?" the Priest asked.

"Yes" said Dante

"You must get rid of her. Kill her if you can" said Priest

"What do you mean kill her?" Dante asked.

"One of our Nuns. She is not really a nun. She is a demon in disguise" said the Priest.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Dante asked

"I have see her eyes. There is something dark and evil about them. Sometimes at night when I am working late, I heard strange noises in the cemetery. And just last year, when she was left alone to receive any night visitors, the police reported a disturbance and that church had been destroyed. The next day, she was gone. And for weeks, no one knew where she had been. I tell you she is a demon!" said the Priest.

_Dante didn't know what to think. He honestly thought that the priest was delusional. However he seemed genuinely frightened and finally Dante relented._

"What do you need me to do?" Dante asked

_The Priest smiled with joy and hope in his eyes _

"She is on Night Watch tonight, you can take her by surprise and rid this is church of her taint" said the Priest.

"Fine" said Dante

_The Priest led Dante into the church and showed him where he could hide._

_It is later that night and all was quiet in the church. Dante hid in the back of the church waiting for the "demonic nun" to arrive. As Dante waited, a nagging feeling was telling him that there was something not right about this job. Oh, make no mistake, Dante is well aware that demons are able to masquerade as the one of pure and innocent, it's how demons work and how they lure in their prey._

_So infiltrating a church is something that a demon would not be above doing. What better way to corrupt morally pious humans. However, something just seemed very off about all this. Soon he heard a door opening and closing and then he heard footsteps. Dante crouched down,ready to spring into action._

_Soon Dante saw the nun walking into the chapel. For some reason the nun seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know why. She was soon standing at the altar and clasped her hands together. She seemed to be praying, however the words she was saying didn't sound like a prayer. Soon she stretch her hand up and her index finger made a circular motion._

_Dante saw a portal open up and saw the nun jump through it._

_Dante couldn't believe his eyes, he was seeing angels and that the nun was floating in front of them. What is going on?_

_Soon the angels attacked the nun and soon the nun spoke_

"You naughty boys, just so eager to have me. Show some patience" said Bayonetta.

_Suddenly the nun revealed to be Bayonetta. Dante was stunned. She's the demonic nun? No way, something was up. Dante watched in awe as Bayonetta fought the angels. As Dante continued to watch the battle, he sensed something different about these angels. Something that wasn't quite the same as other angels that he had encountered before._

_Just then it dawned on him, but before he could act, the battle become more intense and Dante jumped out the window to get out of the way and landed on the ground and then stood up, dusting off his coat. _

"Well, shit! Who would have thought that the two factions would have sunk to this low?" said Dante

_Soon the battle between Bayonetta and the angels found it's way outside the church. Bayonetta was definitely holding her own. Suddenly one of the angles was shot down and not by Bayonetta. She turned and much to her surprise, she saw who fired the shot._

"Greetings, Cheshire" said Bayonetta

"Hey, babe! I thought you might need a little help" said Dante

"I don't need any help. Thank You!" said Bayonetta as she fought the angels.

"True, but I'll join the party anyway" said Dante

_Dante jumped up and begin firing at the angels. Dante and Bayonetta mowed down the angels and Dante even slashed a few into pieces with Rebellion. With the last of the angels dead, Bayonetta called her demon who swallowed up the corpses of the dead angels._

"So, Cheshire. What brings you here?" Bayonetta asked

"I was hired by the priest of this church to kill a "demonic nun", clearly the priest meant you" said Dante.

"Looks like my cover is blown. Oh well" said Bayonetta shrugging her shoulders.

"Bayonetta, there's something that I need to ask you" said Dante

"What is it?" she asked

"Were you born a witch?" Dante asked

_Bayonetta raised an eyebrow at Dante_

"What kind of question is that?" she said

"Just answer the question" said Dante

"Yes, I was. I am an Umbra Witch and for your information. The angels I kill are for the contract I have with Inferno" said Bayonetta

_Dante puts away his weapons and walks up to Bayonetta._

"Bayonetta, there's something that I think you should know" said Dante

"What is it?" Bayonetta asked

"Inferno is nothing more than a world of Hell" said Dante

"What do you mean?" Bayonetta asked

"Heaven and Hell are two separate universes that contain vast worlds. Some of those worlds contain small factions that have wreaked havoc for centuries, often using the Earth as their battleground. The Demon World is a world of it's own unto the Universe of Hell as is Inferno.

And it is the same with Paradiso, it is world of it's own unto the Universe of Heaven. Centuries ago, the divine leaders of both Paradiso and Inferno formed a truce, promising to keep the world in balance. However as time passed, different leaders were appointed and the foundation of the truce became shaky.

One of the leaders of Inferno felt that the truce with Paradiso was a travesty and sought to undermine it. He made a prophesy saying that the Light of Paradiso and the Dark of Inferno would come together and result of this union would break apart the truce.

Both the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches strove to prevent this from happening. However, eventually the prophesy came to pass and the truce was broken." said Dante

"What has this got to do with the priest wanting to kill me?" Bayonetta asked

"Bayonetta, the priest that hired me to kill you is a Paradiso leader in disguise. The angels that you have been fighting and killing are not of the Universe of Heaven, but of the world of Paradiso. Your contract with Inferno to kill these angels is just another means to put an end to Paradiso." said Dante

"What are you saying?" Bayonetta asked.

"I'm saying that the Lumen Sages were a faction of Paradiso and the Umbra Witches were a faction of Inferno. Basically, you are being used by Inferno to destroy Paradiso. Bayonetta, the war between Paradiso and Inferno, the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches.

This is war that is not supported by either the Universe of Heaven or the Universe of Hell. This is war between two misguided worlds and their factions to simply impress the Supreme Beings of their respective universes." said Dante

_Bayonetta was stunned. What Dante had just told her left her speechless. She had never imagined that the war that started 500 years ago was nothing more than means to impress two supreme beings of two different universes. Bayonetta was silent, she didn't know what to think._

"Look Bayonetta, I know this is a shock and all" said Dante

_Bayonetta nods as she's still speechless_

"I just wonder if Rodin knows about this" Dante said

"I have no idea, but I guess it couldn't hurt to go and ask" said Bayonetta.

_Dante nods and puts a hand on Bayonetta's shoulder. Bayonetta looks at Dante and takes his hand. On his motorcycle both Dante and Bayonetta zoom into the night, heading to Gates of Hell. Once there, Bayonetta marches up to the bar and lays down her guns and looks Rodin directly in the eyes._

"What's up Bayonetta you look ready for murder" said Rodin

"Rodin, I have just learned something and I need to know the truth. Is it true that Paradiso and Inferno are mere worlds on the Universes Heaven and Hell?" Bayonetta asked.

"I see the Devil Hunter did his homework" said Rodin

_Dante merely shrugs his shoulders_

"So, it's true then. Paradiso and Inferno are just worlds unto the Universes of Heaven and Hell and the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches are just factions of those worlds. I feel like a fool" said Bayonetta.

"You and Rodin both. The two factions and their worlds were tearing Heaven and Hell apart" said Dante

"Bayonetta, I know this is hard for you to grasp. But now that you know the truth. You have a decision to make. You can either continue to fulfill your contract to Inferno or you can go your own way. Your choice" said Rodin

_Bayonetta is silent as Dante walks up behind her and puts his around around her_

"I could use the extra help at Devil May Cry" said Dante

_Bayonetta looks at him_

"You actually want me to start hunting demons with you now?" Bayonetta asked

"It's your choice I'm just leaving an option open if you wish" said Dante

"Bayonetta, there's something you should know. If you choose to go out on your own. You will still be tied to Inferno and the angels of Paradiso will still hunt you down and try to kill you"said Rodin.

_Dante looks at Rodin_

"Let them try! I think it's time that I started expanding my business to both demons and angels" said Dante

"Listen, both of you. This is all new to me and I need some time to think" said Bayonetta

"Take your time Bayonetta" said Dante.

_Bayonetta smiles as Dante takes out a business card and hands it to her._

"Look for me here" said Dante

"Thank you, Dante. If I choose to join you, I will definitely look you up" said Bayonetta.

_Dante smiles at Bayonetta before nodding to Rodin and walking out of the Gates of Hell hopping on my motorcycle and heading off into the night. Bayonetta is beside herself. Realizing that all this time, she was merely a pawn in Inferno's war with Paradiso, mere worlds of the Universes of Heaven and Hell was a lot to take in. After nearly drinking herself to drunkness, Bayonetta headed out._

_For three months, no one heard a word from Bayonetta. Dante was still hunting demons and doing the occasional side job with help from Lady and Trish. Jeanne, who was still unaware of the truth about Inferno and Paradiso simply took up Bayonetta's job of hunting and killing angels. Enzo sat in Gates of Hell and sighed._

"I actually miss the woman. Even though she cared very little about my safety" said Enzo

"She'll be okay. She's finding herself" said Rodin

"I can't believe it! Heaven and Hell are actually separate universes and Paradiso and Inferno are just worlds unto them, who would have thought" said Enzo

"That Devil Hunter did that's for sure" said Rodin

"I had heard about him. Dante: The Devil Hunter. Half-Demon, half-Human. I hear he's one serious bad-ass" said Enzo

"The son of Sparda, the fiercest of Demons" said Rodin

"Sparda huh? Well, since you seem to know about this Dante and his demon father, Sparda. Tell me about them and the Demon World" said Enzo

"Ah yes I remember all too well. The nine levels of the Demon World. Ruled by the demon Mundus with Sparda as his head commander. Hell was soon to be unleashed upon earth but it was there that Sparda fell in love with a human woman giving birth to twin sons, one Dante the other Virgil.

Mundus later knew of Sparda's betrayal and sent his demons to the human world to capture Sparda. He fought bravely but the numbers became great, Sparda knew he had to make a choice and sealed off the Demon World. He sealed it with two amulets, which were given to his sons. Dante chose the path of protecting the human world, while Virgil sought power. The two fought on multiple occasions and Dante won in the end.

Later Dante followed in his fathers path of fighting Mundus and defeated the ruler of the Demon World and to this day Dante still does the job" said Rodin

"Brave man, I must admit. And Bayonetta has a thing for him. Yeah, for some crazy reason I could actually see those two together" said Enzo.

"Time will tell Enzo and by the way, you still have to pay your tab" said Rodin

"Damn it!" said Enzo

_Soon the door to Gates of Hell opened and Rodin smiled_

"Well, well, welcome back!" said Rodin

_Another month passed by and it was night time. Dante was headed back home after finishing a job tracking down a missing person. Soon he sensed a demon and it attacked him. Dante drew his sword and rushed to attack._

"You prevented our Mistress from emerging two years ago and now, you will pay and we will still bring her forth!" said the Demon

"Your mistress was a dirty slut anyway" said Dante as he swung at the demon with Rebellion.

_The demon attacks, swinging his claws at Dante. Dante finds that the demon has speed and quickly moves out of the way of Rebellion and slashes Dante multiple times. Dante tries to block the slashes with Rebellion but the Demon gets a lucky strike taking his legs out from underneath and planting a foot on his chest._

"You will die, Devil Hunter!" said the Demon as it laughed

"You first! Fuck face!" said Dante with a grin

_As Dante struggles to reach for his guns, suddenly the Demon is struck in the back by a bullet and the demon screams. Dante shoves the Demon off of him and jumps to his feet. A whistle is soon heard from above and Dante looks up and sees a familiar face._

"I thought you might need some help, Cheshire" said Bayonetta

"Bayonetta?" said Dante

"The One and Only" said Bayonetta

_Bayonetta jumps down in front of Dante and smiles at him_

"I heard you disappeared months ago" said Dante

"I needed some time, Dante. I did some soul searching after what you revealed to me and killed some angels along the way" she said with a smirks.

_Dante hears the demon charging from behind quickly pulls Ebony out and shoots the Demon in the head while keeping an eye on Bayonetta._

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Dante asked

"Yes, I did" said Bayonetta as she joined Dante in fighting the demon.

_The demon was soon dead and Dante turned to Bayonetta and smiled._

"Well that's one less demon to worry about" said Dante

"So, Cheshire. Is that offer to join you still open" Bayonetta asked

"Sure is" said Dante

_Bayonetta smiles as she throws her arms around Dante and looks into his eyes_

"I have never noticed this, but you have beautiful eyes" said Bayonetta

_Dante wraps his arms around Bayonetta waist and smiles_

"Those glasses look beautiful on you" said Dante

"Thank you, Cheshire" she said

_Soon Dante and Bayonetta kiss passionately for it seems like forever. The kiss soon broke and Dante took Bayonetta's hand and they both walked back to Devil May Cry_

"You sure Rodin won't mind?" Dante asked

"Cheshire, Rodin isn't my keeper. He's just a demonic weapon smith. I am my own keeper and besides Rodin told me that he had a feeling that when I returned that it would be you that I chose" said Bayonetta.

_Dante smirks at Bayonetta as they arrive at the Devil May Cry._

"Isn't the man supposed to carry the woman over threshold of their new home?" Bayonetta asked with a smile

_Dante smirks and scoops Bayonetta up in his arms and carries her into her new home._


End file.
